


The Salt on His Hands

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: During Canon, Established Relationship, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-20
Updated: 2009-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-03 05:07:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8698207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Sam smells the salt on Dean's hands as they cup his face.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Written for the [Brothers on a Motel Bed](http://deamsgirl.livejournal.com/33520.html) pornathon. Prompt was: "salt"

Dean's hands smelled of the salt he had just laid across the windows and doorway. They cradled Sam's face as Dean leaned in for a kiss, enveloping him in a scent that had been a constant comfort his entire life. Salt meant protection and safety and hunting; Dean and home and love.

 

Dean stripped Sam and laid him out on the bed, running those careworn hands up and down Sam's abs, along his sides, resting them gently but surely on his thighs. Sam mewled and pulled Dean in for another kiss, chasing the taste of beer and mint that always inhabited Dean's mouth.

 

Straining cocks rubbed together as Dean jacked off both of them. Sam was panting into the Dean's neck, mouthing the skin and getting just a hint of sweat on his sweeping tongue. They came within seconds of each other, crying their pleasure to the walls.

 

Dean collapsed on top of Sam, the smell of sex, sweat and the salt on his hands creating a warm cocoon around the younger man. He breathed it in and gave Dean one last, lingering kiss before sleep consumed them both.


End file.
